<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep My Head Above Water by TokosFantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516965">Keep My Head Above Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies'>TokosFantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another mem fic, Drowning, F/F, Fluff, Hospital, i know I’m a nasty kinnie, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko tries to freshen up for Komaru on her own...and things go wrong.</p><p>A little shorter than my usual ones, but there wasn’t much to the mems for me to provide something long</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep My Head Above Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Maybe if I...no...but I have to.’</p><p>I bit my thumb nail and stared at the bath tub.</p><p>‘Come on...do it for Komaru...’</p><p>I leaned forward and turned the water on. It poured out of the faucet into the tub. I hated baths. Komaru was out spending the morning with her brother. I had turned down the offer to join them. I thought it would be a nice idea to at least try to freshen up for her. I was getting so lost in thought, the next thing I knew the tub was nearly full. I dipped a finger into the water. It was warm, but not too warm.</p><p>I stripped myself down, then found myself standing at the edge of the tub, shaking. </p><p>“You can do it...it’s fine...” I reassured myself. I stepped into the water and lowered myself in, though I did so very slowly. </p><p>I managed to find a decent position. I sighed heavily as I looked at the tally marks along my thigh. I closed my eyes. It was all okay...right? My mind wouldn’t stray from the thought. The memory. I almost felt my head being pushed under the water again like when I was young. But I couldn’t get myself to open my eyes again. I felt myself begin to panic. I knew it...this was a terrible idea. My breathing got so quick it turned into hyperventilating. I tried to hold my breath but it didn’t work. Such short breaths made me feel light headed. So light headed I felt like-</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>What was this feeling? Like I was floating...or rather...drowning? I heard muffled yells...screams...cries. What was going on? </p><p>I felt a familiar pair of hands grab me from under my arms, pulling me up. I could hear the splashes of water, the cries becoming clear. I felt my body being dragged over the edge of the tub I had been sitting in. </p><p>“Toko! Toko please wake up! Toko!” Worried cries rung through my ears. “No no no!” It was Komaru. Her voice was filled with...fear. No...horror. </p><p>I felt a pushing feeling on my chest. It almost hurt. She desperately pushed over and over. I was suddenly snapped back into reality. I coughed up water and inhaled sharply. </p><p>“Toko?!” Komaru shook me. I weakly opened my eyes, but that was all I could do. I couldn’t work up the energy to speak. “I-it’s okay I’ll get you to a hospital I promise!” She picked me up and carried me bridal style. All I could do was watch and listen. </p><p>She pushed the door open and sprinted with me in her arms. I would have been opposed to leaving the room with nothing to wear, but I was too weak to care about it. I closed my eyes again, but everything went fuzzy.</p><p>......</p><p>Beeping noises...</p><p>We made it?</p><p>I opened my eyes again, everything was white...I turned my head to see a monitor above me. Great. </p><p>“Toko!” Komaru had tears in her eyes, I could hear in her voice she had been crying.</p><p>“M...Maru...what happened...?” I finally spoke, though very weakly.</p><p>“I came back from breakfast with Makoto and you...” her voice trailed off, she became choked up again. “...were really still under the water in the bath tub...”</p><p>“I knew it was a bad idea...” I groaned. </p><p>“What were you doing?” She asked with pure, genuine worry.</p><p>“I...thought maybe I could ignore what happened and freshen up a little...for you...” I sighed. At this point I was just embarrassed.</p><p>“Toko...if you knew it was a bad idea why didn’t you just wait for me? You know I’ll always help you with it...” Komaru gripped my hand tightly in hers. </p><p>“I’m...sorry...I don’t know why...” I closed my eyes again. </p><p>“You nearly drowned, Toko...” Her voice was quieter now.</p><p>“That’s...why I never do those baths...but I thought maybe it would make you happy if I tried on my own.” I felt her caress my face.</p><p>“You don’t have to ignore your traumas for me, Toko...” She sounded choked up again. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Komaru...” </p><p>“I was so scared...I thought I lost you. I love you so much I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Komaru buried her face in my arm. </p><p>“I love you too...” I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to kiss her head but I couldn’t get myself to move. </p><p>She laid still, gripping my arm. I knew she was silently crying, but I didn’t want to say anything stupid. </p><p>“Please promise me you won’t do that again?” She finally spoke.</p><p>“I promise...and did you bring me any clothes?” I asked, straying away from the depressing topic.</p><p>“No I was in too big of a rush to grab them...but I can go back?” She offered, though she didn’t sound like she wanted to leave.</p><p>“No...stay here with me.” I insisted. </p><p>“Okay...can I give you a kiss?” She asked, putting a small smile on her face.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask...I’d love one.” I smiled back. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. </p><p>“I love you, Komaru...” </p><p>“I love you too, Toko.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>